This invention relates to palletizing apparatus and more particularly to apparatus for stacking items such as filled bags on pallets.
The invention is in the same general field as the apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,755 of Dale I. Kintgen, William J. Mylrea and William A. Smith entitled Bag Handling Apparatus, issued June 9, 1981, assigned to Master Conveyor Corporation, assignee of this application, said patent being incorporated herein by reference.